A turbine comprising a casing with a working chamber, a propellant feed passage and a cooling space communicating with cooling fluid feed passages, a turbine-wheel with a shroud located inside the working chamber, and an annular cooling space with cooling fluid feed passages, both located inside the casing, is known in the prior art (SU Inventor's Certificate, No. 1188337, Int. Cl F01D 11/10, 1985).
Disclosed in SU Inventor's Certificate No. 1537840 (Int. Cl. F01D 5/08, 1990) is another turbine comprising a casing provided with a cooling fluid feed passage communicating with an annular space used to feed a cooling fluid onto a turbine wheel.
A problem with the above turbines is the possibility of ignition when operating with active oxidizing gaseous fluids.
Still another conventional turbine comprises a casing with a working chamber, a propellant feed passage and a cooling space communicating with cooling fluid feed passages, a turbine wheel located in the working chamber and means for feeding a cooling fluid onto the turbine wheel, said means for feeding a cooling fluid being located in the end part of the working chamber on the side of the propellant feed passage and made as an annular chamber communicating with annular slots (U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,263, U.S. Cl. 415-116, 1975).
The above turbine is designed for transport engines However, in this case it is difficult to ensure the reliable operation of the turbine from the point of view of the ignition danger while using the widely-used materials when a high-temperature oxidizing fluid is used as a propellant, as takes place in some modern high-power LRE.